The Fleeting Truth
by scrappster
Summary: After Tohru's memories have been erased, Shigure takes her in against Hatori's wishes. Inevitably, she starts to remember the Sohma family, and she begins on a desperate search for the truth.
1. It Starts

**The Fleeting Truth**

**Chapter 1 – It Starts**

_**An** – __**Warning**__, this fic will contain SPOILERS. If you haven't read up to __**Volume 17**__ I suggest against reading this. _

_This fic is an AU set a while after Volume 17, however only events __**up to**__ Volume 17 have occurred in this timeline. There will be minor hints to both canon and non-canon pairings, however this is **not** a pure Gureru fic. Rated for language, adult themes, and adult situations. _

* * *

_Day 1_

Everything ached. Her eyes tightened and then softened. Blue eyes opened carefully and tenderly and gazed into a dusky haze. Tohru moved stiffly under the heavy blanket and pushed herself up. She rubbed her eyes tiredly, and then blinked as she looked around the room. It was an older house designed with comfort and simplicity in mind. Its traditional concept certainly made her feel cozy, and would have made her smile. If she knew where she was, that is.

Her body tensed and she looked around. There wasn't anyone here, but that didn't make her feel any better. Where the heck was she anyway? Panic flooded into her heart, and she carefully slid out from beneath the covers.

Each step she made creaked softly against the golden light and made her heart flutter at every beat. She was beginning to lose it. How the hell did she get here? She couldn't remember anything. She pleaded for her mind to grant her memory, and she fought to control her fear. She quietly opened the door and peered into the distance. There wasn't anyone to be seen or heard.

_Where am I?_

She crept painfully down the hallway searching for something she didn't want to find. Then, a gentle footstep reached her ears and her heart stopped. She whirled around to see a man leaning against a doorway. He watched her with a small smile on his face, but didn't speak or move. Tohru gasped and backed up a few steps, bumping into a small table. She grabbed it and used it for support, frightfully watching him.

He was handsome, she couldn't deny that. Black hair framed his sleek face and his smile was ever gentle. His posture told her that he thought highly of himself, but he wore a yukata which told her that he was relaxed. She vaguely wondered which of the two were an act. His eyes were a color she couldn't name, and they twinkled with a mysterious glint. Her heart beat wildly in her chest.

"Who are you? And where am I? What's going on?"

His smile grew, and her heart skipped a beat as he moved forward.

"You're at my house, but there's no need to worry. I haven't done anything untoward and I don't plan too. Well, not unless you want me too, that is."

He laughed. She didn't. That comment didn't ease her fears whatsoever, but his laugh _did_ seem gentle and pleasant.

"Please, don't strain yourself. Sit down, have some tea."

She sucked in a breath as he stepped towards her again.

"Don't come near me."

Tohru wasn't one to show aggression, but she _was_ her mother's child.

He laughed again and held up his hands as he slowly walked past her down the hall.

"Please, really, I mean you no harm. Come, let's sit and have some tea. I'm sure you're thirsty."

She watched as his figure walk down the hall and turn into what she assumed was the dining area. It became quiet and she took the chance to recollect her thoughts. Her mother had always told her that it was wrong to mistrust people. She followed timidly and peeked inside the room. He looked back almost instantly and beckoned her inside.

"Please, sit."

She obeyed cautiously, and when he offered her a cup she gratefully accepted.

"How should I begin?"

She looked up, the panic in her heart fading at his courtesy.

"Why am I here?"

He smiled as he took a sip, then nodded and set his cup down.

"I found you lying in an alley and took it upon myself to bring you back here, to my home. You didn't appear wounded, but I still feared the worse. How are you feeling?"

She shifted nervously and let her eyes fall to her drink.

"I guess I'm a little tired. You saved me?"

She looked up, feeling far more comfortable now, but she was met with cold, calculative eyes. She recoiled slightly, but he smiled.

"You can say that. Do you remember anything?"

Tohru focused on her drink trying to remember.

"I had just gotten off work and I was walking home..."

She gasped and looked up.

"Someone grabbed me and pulled me somewhere, but...I guess that's when I blacked out."

She looked back down sadly realizing that her memory didn't help. The man just watched her carefully as though satisfied with her answer. He sighed and finished his tea.

"Well, do you remember where you live? Your family?"

Tohru looked down.

"Oh, well, both of my parents are dead, and right now I'm living with..."

Her eyes widened. Where was she living now? Her grandfather passed away recently, but she couldn't remember having moved in with Hana or Uo. She moaned and covered her face with her hands, ashamed.

"Oh man, I can't remember..."

Tears welled in her eyes. How could she forget something that simple? She really was useless sometimes.

"Don't worry about it. It's probably just a minor case of amnesia. I'm sure you'll recover soon. But, may I ask you a question?"

She nodded yet kept her eyes on the table.

"What's your name, Sweetheart?"

"Tohru Honda. Thank you so much for helping me. What is your name?"

He smiled though she didn't see, and chuckled lightly.

"Hm," he paused for a moment regarding the question carefully, "you can call me Kiritani."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Kiritani, sir! And thank you so much for helping me again. I'm so sorry I acted like that earlier."

She bowed her head low, and he smiled softly a flicker of tender memory dancing over his mind.

"It's no trouble. It would be silly of me to think that you wouldn't be afraid waking up in a strange house."

She looked down feeling guilty for having acted the way she had.

"What can I do to repay you for your kindness?"

He laughed and waved a hand at her.

"Please, you don't need to repay me. Seeing you is enough."

She looked up questioningly, and he coughed.

"Seeing you up and moving, that is."

She smiled. He really was so very kind.

"No really I want to thank you for saving me! Please, anything."

He grinned and rubbed his chin mischievously with his thumb.

"_Anything, _hm? Well, what does a man say to such an offer from such a pretty young girl..."

He chuckled, and she looked at him puzzled. He leaned forward and blush tinted her cheeks.

"Well, I personally wouldn't mind a–"

"Ms. Honda?"

Tohru gasped and looked towards the door. A young boy, no a young _man_ stood, staring at her with wide eyes. His eyes were so soft and delicate, and strangely…purple. Wait, she remembered and blushed softly. After a few moments, she realized that she was staring and gasped, exasperatedly shaking her head.

"Oh, Sohma-kun, I'm sorry I didn't realize...I mean why are you...eh!"

He blinked, obviously surprised but definitely not upset at her presence. Suddenly, his eyes narrowed to slits and he turned to the older man.

"What the hell is she doing here Shigure?"

He laughed and waved his hands dismissively.

"Oh come now, can't you trust me at least a little?"

"No I can't. Ms. Honda I'm sorry, did he bother you at all?"

Yuki turned and walked towards her with a great deal of care. He kept a distance from her but the concern in his eyes denied any cold suggestion. Tohru was starting to have a hard time breathing, shaking her head and covering her face periodically. This was _Yuki Sohma_, **the** Yuki Sohma, prince of her school. What was going on?

"Um, no he just...uh, I'm sorry."

She bowed her head again, flustered. Yuki turned to Shigure and narrowed his eyes again.

"Can I speak with you in private?"

Shigure gave a defeated sigh in reply and nodded, standing casually. He looked to Tohru as he started to leave.

"Please, make yourself at home. Help yourself to some more tea if you'd like."

Yuki gave Shigure a cold look and quickly ventured down the hall. He turned into Shigure's office with the author following him calmly. The second the door shut, Yuki snapped.

"What on earth is wrong with you Shigure? Why the hell is she here?"

Shigure laughed, uncharacteristically cold now.

"I don't expect you to understand."

Yuki grimaced and grabbed Shigure by the cloth near his neck and pushed him against the door. He had never felt so enraged in his life.

"Tell me, right now Shigure. Or I swear I'll gut you right here!"

Shigure laughed, and that just pissed him off more. He tightened his grip and shook him a little. Shigure lifted his hands in defeat.

"Calm down Yuki, I found her in an alley so I brought her here. She must have gotten robbed or something. I couldn't just leave her there."

Yuki's eyes narrowed to deadly slits. He said that too lightly for it to be true.

"Tell me the truth Shigure."

Shigure chuckled, and looked Yuki straight in the eyes. Now they were cold and laughing, omniscient and dangerous. Shigure was mocking him.

"In good time, my friend. Just trust me."

Yuki slowly unclenched his fists, realizing that acting like this would get him nowhere with someone like Shigure. He had to accept that the author had some plan in mind. He had to submit. For now.


	2. A Glimmer

**The Fleeting Truth**

**Chapter 2 – A Glimmer**

_An – Yay chapter two. I hope you enjoy. I made this off a whim, but the ideas I have for it are fueling me like crazy :D_

* * *

"_If you'd like, you can stay here until you remember where you live."_

Tohru covered her face remembering the conversation well. It was so unbelievably kind for Shigure to let her stay with him. At least until she recovered. She didn't even know what to think of it. She looked around the room trying to distract herself. It was simple, clean, and overall very nice. She liked it, though she still felt terrible imposing on a complete stranger like this. She fiddled with her feet and played with the edge of her skirt trying to focus. Now that she had time to think, she didn't have her backpack or anything. She must have been robbed too, but…

A soft knock snapped her back to reality.

"Tohru, do you mind if I come in?"

"Oh, no, please come in!"

Shigure carefully opened the door, peering around it curiously.

"Have you settled in alright?"

She smiled brightly and nodded.

"Yes, thank you so much! Please, if I can repay you in any way, just let me know!"

Shigure smiled and stepped inside.

"Yuki had to get back to the Main House, so it will just be me and you now. Though, he'll probably be coming by quite a bit to visit."

He laughed casually, and she cocked her head.

"Main House?"

His laugh became nervous and he scratched the back of his head.

"Uh, yes. He lives there, not much else to say about it really."

"Oh, so then why will he be visiting a lot? Are you two close?"

Shigure laughed and waved his hand.

"Well, not really. But since you're a girl and living in my house, he feels like he has to watch out for you."

She smiled. So Yuki was just as kind as this man. She couldn't remember any meaningful conversation with him, but she had heard that he was very sweet.

"That's very kind of him."

Silence fell between the two, and it quickly became awkward. She was about to ask if there was anything else he needed when Shigure diverted his gaze to the window and rubbed his head.

"You haven't remembered anything, have you?"

The question seemed to have two purposes. But she just sighed and looked down sadly.

"No, I would call Hana or Uo but their numbers are in my phone, and my phone was in my backpack."

Shigure sighed.

"No problem. I was wondering, would you mind going out on a walk with me? I'm sure the fresh air will help you feel better."

Tohru smiled and nodded.

"Yes I'd love to! Thank you!"

Shigure turned and led her through the house until they reached the front door. As she bent over to put on her shoes, he watched her carefully. She didn't remember a damn thing. But he wasn't going to let that dampen his spirits. He still couldn't believe how trusting she was. Just a little bit of prodding, that's all she would need. He smiled, and they left the house.

_

* * *

Earlier_

"Listen to me, Yuki. Don't tell Hatori that she's here, otherwise we'll have even bigger problems to deal with."

Yuki's eyes narrowed coldly.

"You mean _you'll _have problems."

"And Tohru! Can you imagine what it would be like having a raging Hatori monster running at you?"

"He wouldn't act like that and you know it."

"There's still the possibility."

Yuki glared at him.

"I have to tell him. There's no way I'm going to disobey Hatori on something like this."

Shigure smiled, watching Yuki keenly.

"But do you want it?"

Yuki's eyes widened, surprised by the question. He looked at Shigure, who just watched him patiently.

"Do...do I want...what?"

He was timid now, not sure if he wanted the answer to his question. Shigure just grinned.

"Do you really want her to forget?"

Yuki fell silent.

_

* * *

Present_

Tohru smiled and laughed, pointing out flowers and bugs at every step. Shigure just watched her gently, slowly edging towards a familiar part of the woods. She ran forward and fell to her knees by a small flower bush. She looked back excitedly.

"Look, Shigure! Aren't they beautiful?"

He laughed and nodded.

"They certainly are. Does everything entice you like this, Tohru?"

It had been a long time since he had spoken like this, with anyone. It was calming. It was pleasant. It was...painful...

"Oh! Look Shigure! It's a little garden!"

She ran forward, stopping carefully near the old edges. Shigure followed at his own pace and allowed his gaze to follow Tohru's finger. Weeds sprang up through once carefully tended dirt and were beginning to choke out the old vegetables that still grew. He didn't realize that it had been so long since Yuki had left. He nodded and waved offhandedly towards the plants.

"Looks like someone hasn't been by in a while. Go ahead, see if anything's ripe."

"But this is someone's garden, it would be wrong to take anything!"

Shigure smiled and shook his head.

"No, it used to be Yuki's. He's since given up on it I suppose, but we might be able to salvage something."

She nodded and started shifting through the overgrowth. She found a small bush of strawberries, and delighted, grabbed a few and inspected them.

"I love strawberries!"

Shigure smiled, already knowing the fact but still thinking it nice to hear, but his humor died the second he noticed her face. It was vacant, and her vivacious eyes were distant. He perked up and stepped forward.

"Tohru?"

"_Tohru?"_

She could just barely hear it above the roar. It was so loud, was it the ocean? No, too unpredictable, more like the wind. Yes, it was a fierce wind, with harsh rain, and a boy. Her eyes widened. Yuki, yes, she was with Yuki here once. But why? No, it was a dream, it had to be. He smiled at her, and the rain slid down the side of his perfect face gently. Her mother, a life, a happiness...

"Tohru!"

Heavy hands shook her and forced her back to reality. She gasped and blinked several times before finally being able to focus on the man above her. She stared for a moment or two.

"Are you alright Tohru? You weren't breathing."

She coughed and nodded, trying to smile.

"Yes, I'm fine. I'm sorry I just spaced out for a second."

She forced a giggle, and he knew. He smiled.

"Remember anything?"

She looked up at him confused, and then smiled, happy that he was changing the subject.

"Nope. But here, have a strawberry! They're nice and juicy!"

Shigure smiled through his frustration and took one, munching on it thoughtfully while Tohru let her mind ponder painfully on the vague feelings.

_

* * *

Day 2_

Yuki couldn't believe Shigure was so bold as to take Tohru in again. He knew that story about finding her in an alleyway was a lie, but then again part of him _hoped_ it was. The thought of someone having hurt her like that made him sick. He hadn't been able to get her out of his mind since the day prior, so he decided to stop by and check up on her. When he got to Shigure's house, the old dog didn't seem to be home, so he let himself in and wandered upstairs. He paused by her door and knocked softly.

"Ms. Honda? Are you here?"

He could hear her squeak, and he smiled realizing that she didn't know anyone had come in.

"Oh, yes, I'm here! Please come in."

Yuki walked in and bowed politely. Seeing that, Tohru jumped to her feet and bowed in return.

"It's so nice to see you again Sohma-kun!"

Yuki laughed.

"It's good to see you too, Ms. Honda."

She looked back up at him, but paused for a second. That smile was so soft and gentle. It made her happy, but she didn't know why. She suddenly felt dizzy for a moment, but caught herself quickly.

"I'm sorry, I think I need to sit down…"

Yuki stepped forward, but stopped himself from getting too close.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes! I'm fine, thank you. I just felt funny for a second."

He sighed, more to himself then anything else, and looked towards a distant wall.

"I'm sorry that you're here, Ms. Honda."

"Oh no, you don't have to apologize! I like it here. Shigure is really very kind."

Yuki rubbed his head.

"No, I mean...have you remembered where you've been staying?"

She looked down sadly and shook her head.

"No, I'm sorry. I'm trying to remember but it doesn't seem to be working. I found Uo's number and I was going to call her, but I realized that I didn't want to impose on her, so I thought I'd call Hana, but then I remembered that she has a large family. I couldn't ask to stay with them."

Yuki sighed. He really didn't like this situation. Though, he had to admit, it was nice hearing her talk like that again. He opened his mouth to talk when she burst out with a smile.

"I know, I'll call my aunt, maybe...no wait...oohh..."

She laid back on the bed, her mind going around the same endless track it had been for hours. Why couldn't she remember? She felt like there was a number or something in her purse, but of course she didn't have it anymore. The two fell quiet and Yuki stepped forward.

"Ms. Honda, can you do something for me?"

She snapped up and smiled brightly.

"Of course, anything!"

His eyes darkened and he diverted his gaze.

"Please tell me if Shigure starts acting...strangely with you, alright?"

She watched him curiously, so he continued.

"I'm just worried about you. I think he's up to something and I'm afraid you'll get hurt. So please, make sure to tell me if he starts acting funny."

She didn't understand why he was asking, but nodded happily nonetheless.

"I will Sohma-kun, you can count on me!"

She hit her hand against her chest and giggled up at him. Yuki couldn't help but smile watching her. She was just so cute. He sighed and bowed.

"Well, then I have to excuse myself. It was nice seeing you again Ms. Honda."

Tohru jumped up and bowed as well.

"Oh yes, thank you for visiting Sohma-kun."

She absently waved him farewell as he turned and opened her bedroom door. He couldn't help but smile watching her. It wasn't like he was leaving the house just yet. He contained a small laugh and shut her door behind him, sighing contently thinking back on their conversation. He stood there for a long time, eyes growing darker with every moment passed, until he finally turned and walked down the hallway and down the stairs. He had to talk to someone. Anyone, it didn't matter. The only hard part would be picking the right person to tell. He sighed and left the house, headed to the Sohma estate. In a dark edge of the hallway, Shigure watched as Yuki retreated, and he sent a casual glance towards Tohru's door. He was no fool. He'd make sure Yuki didn't do anything stupid. He smiled. As he always said, the end justifies the means.


	3. Unwanted Guest

**The Fleeting Truth**

**Chapter 3 – Unwanted Guest**

_An – So I just wanted everyone to know that I had a mini vacation at work, which is why I started this. x3 Can't tell if it feels like I want it to, but oh well. Any comments or suggestions are more then appreciated. _

* * *

The steps to the dojo were clean, and the atmosphere was calm. Yuki hadn't been here in quite some time. He didn't really have a reason to train; he was a natural born fighter. Granted, he hated that about himself. He stared at the door for a long while, thinking over what he would say. Heck, did it even really matter? No, it did. It mattered more then anything else, but he didn't want to run in flailing mindlessly trying to get Kazuma's attention. 

"Yuki?"

Haru's voice brought him back to reality, and he looked towards his friend.

"Oh, Hatsuharu. You surprised me."

Yuki smiled cordially, but Haru saw straight through Yuki's facade. He stepped forward while idly rubbing the back of his neck with a towel.

"What's going on, why are you doing here?"

Yuki became serious at the question and diverted his attention to the door.

"I need to talk to Shihan."

He left it at that and turned his back to him. Haru watched him as he went inside, and he sighed to himself after Yuki shut the door. It had been a while since Haru had actually gotten a chance to talk to Yuki, but he still had a keen eye when it came to Yuki's emotions. Something was starting to eat away at him, and Haru didn't like that. Kyo walked up behind him, rubbing his hands in a towel.

"Hey, what's up?"

Haru looked back and narrowed his eyes.

"Yuki's here. He just went to talk to Shi-san."

Kyo's eyes widened. He hadn't spoken with Yuki in...in...God only knew how long! Why would that damn rat-boy want to talk to _his_ master all of a sudden? He didn't know what to think, and so he looked curiously towards the walls of the dojo.

"Did he tell you why?"

"Nu uh. I think it's serious though."

Kyo growled.

"Well of course it's serious otherwise he wouldn't be here. What are you, retarded or something?"

Haru stared blankly at Kyo.

"It doesn't _have_ to be something serious. He could just be visiting. I mean, Kazuma _is_ Yuki's shishou too, you know."

"Shut the hell up, I knew that!"

Haru would have normally said something else to keep Kyo's temper flaring, but instead looked back to the dojo. Kyo grimaced to himself watching the silent edges of his master's home when Haru suddenly tugged his arm. Kyo looked at him surprised, and the ox pulled at him, asking to lead. Kyo stared at him but followed him nonetheless. Haru snuck around until they reached a small window where the two of them could peer inside. Yuki was sitting before Kazuma and the two were smiling. They had been talking for a while.

"No really Yuki, it's very nice to see you again. It's been what, almost a month now?"

Hearing that, Yuki's face darkened as though a cruel storm cloud had just descended upon it. Haru and Kyo tensed and felt the same darkness creep into their heart. Haru didn't take his eyes off the two conversing, but spoke quietly.

"Has it really been a month already...?"

Kyo didn't reply.

Yuki willed his voice to speak.

"Over a month, actually."

Kazuma laughed trying to lighten the mood. He motioned towards the tea he had placed before Yuki.

"Please, drink. I didn't mean to bother you."

Yuki sighed and tried to smile.

"No, it's not your fault. But it does remind me, I need to tell you something."

Kazuma watched Yuki carefully as he sipped his tea, and he nodded gently. Yuki paused, thinking over his words once more, and finally spoke.

"I saw Ms. Honda recently."

"Oh? Is she doing well?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed.

"She's living with Shigure."

Haru's eyes popped open, and Kyo bit down on his lip to keep from sucking in a loud gasp. They glanced at each other quickly, and then back to the room. Kazuma's eyes were wide, and he quickly set down his cup.

"With Shigure? Really? Has she remembered anything?"

Yuki shook his head.

"Not that I can tell. She knows who I am, but I don't think she remembers anything about the Sohma curse..."

Kazuma couldn't help but smile, though his eyes were dark as he watched the tea settle in the cup.

"I suppose that's good, as long as she leaves his house soon."

Yuki nodded timidly and stared darkly at the table.

"I don't want to tell Hatori because I'm afraid he might do something overly drastic, and my brother can't help. If I told him he probably wouldn't do anything and just tell Hatori."

Yuki rubbed his head and leaned his elbows against the table.

"I just don't know what to do Shihan. You were the only person I could tell."

Kazuma smiled warmly and nodded thankfully.

"And I'm glad you did."

Yuki looked up, desperation tinting his soft violet eyes.

"So you'll help her then? She can't stay there, Shihan, but Shigure won't listen to me..."

Kazuma nodded tenderly.

"I'll talk with him and make sure she gets back to her normal life."

Yuki stood and bowed graciously as Kazuma smiled at him warmly and waved in thanks. Yuki spun around on his heel and left as quickly as was possible. He couldn't be here anymore. The thought of Tohru remembering something, _anything_, was killing him. Things happened for a reason, and he had to trust Hatori's decision.

_Que sera sera..._

Yuki closed his eyes tightly and shook his head. He had lived with Shigure for far too long. The novelist's words and ideas were starting to get to him.

_

* * *

Later_

Kazuma wondered for a moment if it was the right thing to do. He brushed the thought aside quickly and knocked on the door.

"Yes?"

The voice was tired and worn. It was apparent in his pronunciation that he hadn't slept well. Heck, he probably hadn't gotten a decent night's sleep for almost three months. Kazuma almost felt guilty for a moment. He knew very well that this news would keep the aging man awake for days.

"Hatori! Good to see you, do you mind if I talk to you for a bit?"

Kazuma displayed a burdened smile as Hatori shut the door behind him.

_

* * *

Day 3_

Tohru was cooking lunch while Shigure sat in the dining room reading a newspaper. She couldn't stop thinking about what Yuki had asked her the day before. It certainly seemed strange. Why would he think Shigure would do something 'funny'? It didn't make any sense. Her eyes narrowed thoughtfully as she recalled the vague flashes of that stormy day. She was talking to Yuki, possibly about her mother. Or something.

_Promise me you'll still be my friend..._

She closed her eyes fighting back the tears. What was happening...Why couldn't she remember?

A strong knock resonated through the halls, and Tohru perked up. She turned and smiled as she hurried through the kitchen.

"I'll get it Shigure."

Another knock struck the frame of the door as though demanding immediate attention. She opened it the second she reached the door and smiled brightly.

"Hello, what can I–"

A tall man loomed over her and watched her with icy eyes. Or rather, one icy eye. The other was concealed by a large lock of dark hair that draped, hinting, over his face. The air around him made her painfully nervous, and she noticed herself pulling inward, almost as though in fear. She thought on it for a moment, recognized it, and gasped quietly as a rush of blurred understanding invaded her thoughts.

_Before you regret getting involved with the Sohmas, get out_.

Oh, Hatori! That's right, he was a doctor, and...something else. Wait, a blonde boy, a young girl...something, it was so close, but she snapped back when she realized that she was spacing out in front of him. She shook away her shock and smiled once more.

"I'm sorry, how are you Hatori?"

It was quiet for a few moments, so she looked up at him again. His darkly dismal eye loomed precariously as he watched her. He couldn't speak a single word. Hearing her speak sent chills up his spine, and her eyes pierced straight through his heart. He closed his eyes, fighting to regain composure. He stepped forward and brushed her aside with an arm. She squeaked and moved to get out of his path.

"Um, I'm sorry...uh..."

His presence made her anxious, maybe that was the most familiar thing about him. He surged in without removing his shoes and stopped by the doorway into the dining room. Shigure looked up and mild surprise flickered over his face. Shigure bit his tongue instantly when reality slapped him upside the head. Rage bubbled within his heart as thoughts of betrayal flooded his psyche, but he smiled and nodded to his old friend. Hatori was the _last_ person Shigure wanted to see right now. He could well cause him unnecessary delay.

"Hatori, this is certainly a surprise."

"I need to talk to you. Now."

It wasn't a request, suggestion, or plea. It was an order. Shigure smiled softly and stood as had been told, and Hatori led him down the hall in search of privacy. Shigure watched the back of his head carefully, quickly reviewing the situation over in his mind. Hatori opened the nearest door and stopped abruptly inside. Shigure suppressed a snicker as he stepped into the bathroom. He shut the door and turned to Hatori carefully.

"Now, Ha'ri, I know what you're going to say..."

"What is she doing here Shigure? You above anyone should know the situation."

Shigure rubbed the back of his head absently.

"I really am sorry, but you have to understand. I found her in an alleyway, there's no way I could have left her there."

Hatori sighed tiredly and leaned against the sink. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a pack of cigarettes, not even thinking twice about the move. Shigure smiled knowingly and drew a cigarette to his lips as well lighting it quickly and diligently. Hatori lit his lighter, and Shigure couldn't help but notice that his hand shook, ever softly. Hatori stayed quiet, eyes focused on the ground, thinking carefully. Contemplating his heart gently even under Shigure's quietly inquiring gaze.

"She can't stay here. I won't let her get harmed again."

Shigure smiled.

"Well, I think she'll be fine as long as she doesn't find out about our little curse."

Hatori gave him a critical glare.

"You don't know anything about how the technique works Shigure. Don't act so arrogant."

Shigure coughed out a laugh and nodded admittedly.

"You're right. Then what would trigger her memory?"

Hatori narrowed his eyes coolly and inspected the ground once more.

"I can assume but I don't actually know. She might just wake up one morning, look around, and it could come back in a massive wave. It could be anything, that's why we need to keep her away from us. It's in her best interest, and you should honor that."

Shigure nodded and pretended to think for a moment.

"I would have sent her home earlier, but she doesn't seem to remember where she's living now."

Hatori looked his old friend straight in the eyes, and Shigure's breath caught in his throat. His eyes were sad, weak, and hopelessly begging for his help. Concern narrowed Shigure's eyes tenderly.

"Ha'ri, if it makes you feel better I'll pay for her to live in a hotel and leave her on her own."

"You won't visit or talk to her?"

His voice was so strained and quiet. It stung Shigure's heart to hear such a prevailing figure sound so insubstantial. He nodded.

"I won't."

Hatori sighed. He didn't think erasing Tohru's memories would have affected him so greatly. Yet as time drew on, he watched as the zodiac slowly deteriorated in heart and mind. It was the greatest torture knowing how it affected the others. Kyo had drawn so close to redemption, and Yuki had finally begun to shine through the shell he created while he lived with Akito. And now, there was nothing. Hell, every member of the zodiac had been affected by her, and after loosing her beautiful smile, it seemed as though each member had reverted to a state far worse then the one they were in before she became involved. They were breaking, decaying, falling apart. Just when he had thought it impossible to dip any further into the bowels of hell...

It was bad enough losing someone so dear, but to lose Tohru, too? Hatori's eyes twitched out of their thoughtful trance as he took a deep drag and eased the poison out slowly. After a few silent moments passed between them, Hatori spoke quietly, testing the waters.

"It's been over a month."

Shigure idly flicked the ash off his cigarette. He was apparently more encompassed in the mindless act then he was with where the conversation had wandered, and he watched the specks float lightly to the floor. He didn't falter a try at meeting Hatori's eyes. He didn't have to.

"Already?"


	4. A Strike at the Match

**The Fleeting Truth**

**Chapter 4 – A Strike at the Match**

_An – First off, sorry about the slow update. I moved out of my mom's house last week and I've been a little distracted. So I apologize for that, guys. However this is a long chapter, and things are starting to heat up..._

* * *

_Day 5_

_A distant beat marked the cadence of the dark. Her eyes wouldn't open, couldn't open. It felt as though trails of liquid slipped greedily over her skin, slowly, consuming. Her chest felt tight as emptiness dipped her heart into a dreary gloom. Then, a red light, like the heart of a machine, lingered softly, ominously, before her. It grew, painfully slow, yet constant and steady. She watched it, fear nudging her heart lightly like a disregarded toy, staring at her, watching her, helplessly longing her. It stung, it was cold. Metal, so cruel and sudden that her heart exploded. Someone was screaming, images flashed by her, blurred and distorted as though she were falling through history itself. She tried to scream, and she tried to reach out. But there was no one near to touch, and no voice to answer her desire. Only that scream, so high pitched and weak, what was it? What did it want? Suddenly she stopped, now lying upon a cold, white table. Her legs were wide, like a ditch, and she looked straight into a single, frigid eye. Staring, crying, glaring, hating. That scream was still there; she covered her ears begging for it to stop, but it didn't ease. Then, she realized, it came from deep within, so wretched and weak the feathering squeal, so quiet and, fading. Fading...fading...then, nothing. No sound, no feeling, no light from a gentle pain, no sight to grant her freedom. There was naught but silence, and death. _

Tohru screamed and snapped up in her bed. Her heart pounded painfully against her heaving chest, and her eyes leapt about, searching, but seeing nothing besides the empty walls of her room. Her hands clenched the sheets tightly, fighting to regain control. _Oh god..._ She hadn't had a nightmare like that before. She didn't even know what happened, but just thinking about it brought tears to her eyes. It hurt so much, it was like that dream had been a desperate cry from a deep sector of her heart. She would never have imagined something so twisted and vague ever interrupting her sleep. That almost frightened her more then the dream itself.

A soft rap on the doorframe brought her back to the present, and a gentle voice followed.

"Tohru, is something wrong?"

She sighed to herself, happy that Shigure would provide a distraction.

"Oh, no, I'm sorry. I just had a bad dream, is all."

"Do you mind if I come in?"

She smiled and nodded.

"Not at all."

Shigure opened the door carefully and slipped inside, watching Tohru with gentle eyes. Beads of sweat glistened along her cheek. He knew the answer, but still asked.

"Are you alright?"

She laughed tiredly and nodded, rubbing her head with a hand.

"Y-yes...I'm sorry for worrying you...oh, I didn't wake you, did I?"

She glanced towards the alarm clock by her bed and saw that it read 3:24. Guilt washed over her, and she turned her head back to Shigure, about to apologize. Shigure just laughed softly and waved his hand at her.

"Not at all, I was just up working on my manuscript."

Her mouth wrinkled in dismay, and she covered her face in shame. Shigure's brows furrowed, a great darkness suddenly cloaking his heart from eye's view. He stepped in further, forcing a gentle voice to the surface.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

Tohru whimpered softly and brushed aside the tears. She didn't want to think about it. He watched her for a few moments more then eased forward until he reached the bed. He sat down tenderly as she started to sob. It hurt him to see her like this, but at the same time, it fueled him. It gave him a power, a hint of justice, and...pleasure...

"I'm sorry... I shouldn't be acting like this..."

Shigure smiled coolly and pat the covers.

"Not at all. It really bothered you didn't it?"

She nodded meekly, and Shigure couldn't hide the dark grin that replaced his smile. His voice sang so gently now, natural yet manipulatively sweet.

"What happened?"

She winced at the question and buried her face further into her palms.

"I don't even know..."

She fought to contain her pain, but it was more than obvious to the perceptive man sitting on her bed.

"Try. For me?"

She looked up and saw the suggestion dancing in his smiling eyes. His expression made her blush.

"Um, well..."

She sighed, regaining control over her thoughts in an effort to understand.

"Well, first it was dark, and...there was a red light, but it was really dim. I couldn't tell what it was really."

Shigure nodded lightly.

"Hm, and?"

"I watched it for a while, and then something touched me. It felt like cold steel was pulled over my skin or something."

Shigure couldn't help but smile at the image in his head. Tohru continued.

"Then everything exploded, and I couldn't see anything, and it was really scary. Next thing I knew I was laying on a hospital bed or something, and someone was standing over me, watching me."

Her eyes scrunched at the thought, and she buried her face in her hands again. Shigure nodded thoughtfully. He honestly hadn't cared what the dream was about, but when he heard about the hospital bed, his attention had been thoroughly captured. A hospital bed, she could have actually meant a medical table. That would be...interesting. A muffled sob brought him back from darkly amused thoughts to the present. He reached out and touched her shoulder, and when she looked up at him again, he smiled warmly.

"It could be something your subconscious is trying to tell you. Dreams mean more then what they appear. You can't just ignore the things your mind creates, even if you were sleeping. Here."

He reached into his kimono and pulled out a small notebook.

"I've used a couple pages, but you can tear them out. Write everything you remember from your dreams in here. That way you don't forget, and when you're awake, you can look over them again. You might learn something about yourself."

He held it out to her, and she received it timidly. She nodded again.

"Thank you, Shigure. How can I repay you?"

Shigure smiled and brushed stray tears from her cheek. The action surprised her and she looked up at him. His eyes slipped straight through any guise or façade. He saw straight to the heart, and maybe that was why this was so easy for him.

"Just get some sleep, alright?"

She nodded and buried herself within the sheets, quickly falling into a somber slumber. He watched her for a while, silent and unmoving. His eyes traced dark lines over her still form, and no amount of soft phrase or loving share could hide the cruel glint the moon granted his gaze. Wistful thoughts wandered towards life, and the life that was no longer. He closed his eyes, listlessly caging the deep tears, and pushed himself up. He idly pulled the covers over Tohru's neck and turned to leave the blissful child to rest.

* * *

_Day 6_

Yuki leaned against the stone wall outside of the estate. He had just come back from visiting Tohru, and he couldn't get a nagging feeling out of his head. He felt painfully uneasy that she was still living with Shigure, and he wanted to kick him around the yard a few times for bringing her back. Yet, however much he looked down on what Shigure was doing, and however much disgust he felt when contemplating why, he would never be able to hate him. No matter what he did or said or thought, Yuki would never hate him. That man, as annoying and frustrating as he was, had given him something that not even his mother could offer. Freedom. Shigure had given him a chance to be someone. He knew, deep down, that Shigure had some unspoken, twisted reason for taking him in, but in the darkest pits of that small, cold heart, he couldn't let himself believe it. He _had_ to think that he wasn't just a tool to Shigure too...

The breeze played with his hair and gently cooled his aching mind. He was so happy to see her again, but it hurt. He fought to push her away, but wanted nothing more then to pull her closer. He remembered the day Hatori bluntly approached him, and told him with an icy tongue that he could never spend time with Tohru again. That eye sliced through his heart and made him feel utterly alone. He hated him for saying that she was better off without the Sohma. He hated him for what he did to her. But most of all, he hated Hatori for taking her away from him.

Yuki closed his eyes for a moment, and then calmly looked to the ground. No, he couldn't hate Hatori. He was the only person who had given him hope while he stayed in the main house. He was the only one Yuki looked forward to seeing, and he was the one person who told Shigure of his situation. Hatori had been his one saving grace. What kind of heartless person could hate him now? For saving Tohru? Hatori had made the sole effort to protect her, and he was the only one given blame for the zodiacs' loneliness.

But he still hated him.

"Yuki!"

The aloof squeal didn't pass his ears, but he didn't twitch impulsively at the sound. He knew that voice. He threw a smile in the general direction and nodded.

"Hello Hatsuharu. How have you been?"

Yuki did it again. _Hatsuharu._ He had called him that at the dojo too, and the fact didn't pass Haru's notice. Haru quickly slunk over and stood closely next to Yuki. He had missed him.

"Doing alright I guess, yourself?"

Yuki sighed, mildly irritated by the proximity but dismissed it.

"I'm good."

Haru saw through the small lie and leaned down, just a touch, to see Yuki's face better. He knew better than to attack one of Yuki's lies head on. He had to slink around it and trap him.

"So where did you go? On a date or something?"

Yuki pulled a shy façade, and he nodded as he rubbed his head idly.

"Mmhm. You got me there."

Haru caught that and narrowed his eyes. Yuki only rubbed his head when he was trying to slide around a topic, and though he hated chasing topics to the ground, he had a feeling that this was related to recent events. Haru knew that something was wrong with him, no matter how hard he tried to hide it through pleasant eyes, he was suffering. He easily recalled that day. Yuki loved Tohru so deeply that any distance would cripple him. Haru knew that better then most people, and he wasn't about to let Yuki agonize alone.

"You know Yuki, I was worried about you. It feels like we haven't hung out for a long time."

Yuki smiled and nodded softly.

"Yes, it has been a while. We should do it sometime."

Haru stared at him blankly.

"We are now, aren't we?"

"Oh…yeah…."

He laughed lightly, coldly, under Haru's gentle, knowing eyes, and Haru joined his slightly awkward laughter.

"So this girl, do I know her?"

Yuki abruptly cut off his mild chuckles, catching the sharper sound to Haru's voice, but looked innocently at his friend.

"I don't think so. She's not really my type."

"What's her name?"

Yuki cringed inwardly at Haru's tone. It was so uncharacteristically sharp, especially for this type of a topic. A twinge of paranoia nicked his heart when he realized something. Haru had caught wind of the situation, and that meant he would find every way possible to figure it out. Yuki diverted his gaze, unable to think of a proper lie at this point, and quietly watched the dust swirl delicately about his feet. Haru sat down and leaned in slightly.

"Yuki, what's bothering you? You're not still upset about Tohru are you?"

Yuki winced at hearing her name, and Haru keyed in on it immediately.

"You are, aren't you?"

Yuki slowly released a sigh and closed his eyes tightly. Haru took Yuki's face and forced him to look into his eyes. It was a move meant solely to show Yuki that he wasn't going to let the topic die.

"Yuki, don't let it bother you. She's better off not remembering us."

Yuki bit the inside of his lip to stop himself from snapping at him. That line tore at his heart more then any line had before. He took a moment to ease his anger and sighed heavily.

"I know, it's not that."

"Then what is it? Did you talk to her at school?"

Yuki nervously looked as far away from Haru as he could. He lightly released his face, and Yuki instantly pulled away. Haru watched him, worry creasing his face now, and his voice softened as he spoke.

"Please tell me Yuki. If something's bothering you, I don't want you to deal with it alone."

Yuki mused over it for a moment, giving the idea only mild consideration.

"No, really. It's nothing."

"Yuki, you can tell me. Whatever it is."

Yuki sighed. It wasn't like he _wanted_ to be the only one who knew something like this. At least then, if Hatori ever found out, he wouldn't be the only person who hid such a secret from him. That, and he trusted Haru to do the right thing, no matter what circumstances or biased opinions existed. He looked at the ground and narrowed his eyes.

"Well...um, yeah. I did talk to her the other day."

Haru raised an eyebrow. He didn't expect Yuki to go out of his way to talk to her.

"Really? What for?"

Yuki's eyes narrowed in pain and frustration.

"Well, I stopped by Shigure's, just to visit."

Haru waited expectantly for the rest of the story when Yuki looked up at him silently. Haru's eyes widened when a thought came to mind.

"What do you mean?"

Yuki sent a weak glare to the ground.

"She was there."

He pulled away from Yuki and leaned back on his hands in thought. It wasn't that it was a surprise. He and Kyo had overheard Yuki's conversation with Kazuma, but now he was given a chance to do what he wanted to do since Yuki stopped by the dojo.

"Let's go see her."

Yuki's eyes nearly popped out of his head.

"You're joking. What if she remembers something?"

Haru shrugged offhandedly.

"Yeah, but Hatori can't get angry at us. We go to school with her, right? So why shouldn't we be able to hang out with her? Not like it's gonna be the end of the world or anything."

Yuki grimaced slightly. He didn't like the idea, but he knew that Haru was a hard person to convince once he set his mind to something. Of course, the second Haru noticed Yuki's faltering conviction, he grabbed the sleeve of his shirt and pulled him to his feet. He tugged at Yuki's arm and pulled him down the street towards Shigure's house. It had been a while since Haru had seen either of them, but he was more interested in seeing Tohru.

* * *

Tohru stirred the contents of a large pot while wearing a pleasant smile on her face. Shigure had gone to visit Hatori and he told her that he would be late getting back. Instead of making a full-blown meal, she had decided to make a stew so that he could heat it up whenever he got home. It seemed lonely in the old house for some reason, and she tried, rather clumsily, to keep it from distracting her. She felt like there should be someone else here, but she didn't really understand why. Maybe she missed Yuki, yet that didn't make any sense either. It wasn't like she knew him very well, but there was something about his presence that made her heart warm immediately. But, of course, she didn't understand why, and it only confused her more.

She pressed the lid on carefully and set the spoon aside. As she wiped her hands on a dry towel, she turned and left the kitchen to continue sweeping the porch. She didn't seem to have all that much to do, and there was this constant feeling like something was out of place. What she would give to have something to distract her thoughts. It would certainly make her stay here more pleasant. She paused by the door and stared at it despondently. She still couldn't remember where she previously lived or who she had been staying with, and it was starting to frustrate her.

"_Hatori doesn't like that you're staying here."_

"_Oh? I'm sorry, am I doing something wrong?"_

_A distant chuckle tickled her ears._

"_Not at all, but I think I may have to find you another place to stay soon."_

"_What do you mean?"_

"_Hatori doesn't trust me with young girls."_

_His eyes watched her expression keenly._

"_I'll make sure to find you a pleasant apartment complex. One that doesn't allow animals, as Hatori wishes."_

_An omniscient smile ended the conversation._

Shigure had a horrible tendency of saying strange things, but as time slowly passed, she was beginning to realize that those slips of awkward word choice were more then simple slips. She could see it in his eyes whenever he spoke. The way he shifted his hand, and the way his lips quirked, ever slightly, at key points in a conversation. Then again, it felt strange that she would pick up on something like that so quickly. It was as though small glimmers of past dreams whispered small truths to her throughout her waking hours, as though her heart knew something she didn't. She had always believed in trusting her heart over her head, but this was something she had never felt before. Maybe it...gah, she couldn't take all of these conflicting thoughts. With a quick, harsh thrust, she snatched onto the door handle and pushed the door open.

"Oh, Ms. Honda."

She gasped and recoiled from surprise. Right in front of her stood Yuki and an older man. No, wait, his hair wasn't naturally white, and he was young. Very young, and handsome to boot. She remembered seeing him at school occasionally, but she couldn't recall his name. She squeaked and bowed instantly. Haru stared at her for a moment before bowing in return.

"Um, I'm sorry. I didn't realize you two were standing out here. Did you wait long?"

Yuki shook his head and shot a glance to Haru.

"Not at all, we just decided to stop by for a visit."

Tohru smiled at Yuki and nodded happily.

"I'm so happy you did, but who is this?"

Yuki blinked out of surprise at the question, but he remembered and smiled.

"Right, this is Hatsuharu. He's a year younger then us."

"You can call me Haru, if you'd like. I've heard a lot about you Tohru. It's a pleasure to meet you."

He bowed again, and Tohru mimicked him.

"Oh no, no, the pleasure is all mine! Please, come inside!"

The two boys obeyed and set their shoes aside. Haru wandered inside and peeked around the wall into the living room.

"Is Sensei here?"

Tohru blinked.

"Uh, your sensei?"

Yuki sighed rubbing his forehead, and he turned to Tohru.

"He means Shigure."

She gasped, eyes wider then they really should have been.

"Shigure is your sensei? For what?"

Haru grinned at her reaction and looked elsewhere.

"Eh, I donno. I just call him sensei. Anyway, is he here?"

Tohru shook her head gently.

"No, he went to visit Hatori. He said he wouldn't be back until later. Did you need to talk to him?"

Haru smiled to brush away any further questions.

"Nah, just wondered."

Yuki shot a mildly skeptic look towards Haru, but he decided to drop it and glanced towards Tohru.

"Are you making supper?"

"No, I'm sorry. Since Shigure was going to be out I was just making some stew. I didn't think you'd come by today. What would you like?"

Yuki couldn't cover the small lift of his lips while listening to her. He closed his eyes.

"No, please. Don't go out of your way for us. We won't be staying for long, but some snacks would be nice."

Tohru smiled and chirped at him lightly.

"No problem! Snack tray, coming right up!"

With that she ran to the kitchen and started fixing a multitude of small treats. Haru and Yuki watched her until she was out of sight and then looked at each other.

"She's just like she used to be, huh?"

Yuki's face fell slightly at the comment and looked towards the kitchen door.

"I guess. Can I ask you something?"

Haru wandered towards the couch and plopped down heavily.

"Yeah?"

Yuki followed him towards the living room but leaned against the door frame.

"Why did you want to see her so badly?"

Haru looked forward and solemnly narrowed his eyes.

"I missed her."

Yuki couldn't tell if that was a lie, but he chose to trust him. Haru wasn't one to toss around lies lightly. He sighed and looked back to the kitchen once more.

"It is nice seeing her again."

"You know, Hatori's gonna be so pissed if he finds out."

Yuki narrowed his eyes.

"You mean _when_ he finds out. I doubt Shigure will be able to keep something like this a secret for much longer, especially if she remembers anything."

Haru smiled and waved at him.

"You know, I bet we could tell her about the curse and she still wouldn't remember. Hatori takes his job seriously."

"He's a doctor, right?"

Both Haru and Yuki looked to see Tohru standing behind Yuki. She stepped past him and glanced back at him happily. The two boys looked at each other before Yuki decided to answer.

"Yes he is."

She smiled and nodded.

"Yes, he came by to visit Shigure the other day. It was so nice seeing him again."

Yuki and Haru cough out of surprise and stared at her disbelieving. They glanced towards one another when she stepped forward and set the plate on the table. Yuki took the cue to change the subject.

"These look amazing."

He tactfully stepped forward and picked up a rice cake, earning a cheery smile from Tohru. He quickly took a bite and smiled at her.

"It's delicious. Thank you."

She smiled and invited Yuki to sit down. They spoke for a while, discussing nothing in particular over light topics. It didn't take long for the treats to disappear. Haru, of course, was the first to notice.

"Aw, no more food."

Yuki looked at the empty tray and nodded.

"I'll get some more."

Tohru jumped to her feet.

"Oh no, please let me!"

Yuki smiled at her and picked up the plate.

"Please, Ms. Honda, let me."

She accepted defeat quietly and sat down as Yuki disappeared through the doorway. The two were quiet for a moment until Haru leaned forward on his knees and watched Tohru carefully.

"Hey, Tohru. You should go thank him."

She blinked absently.

"Um, what?"

Haru smiled and nodded towards the door.

"You should go surprise him with a hug."

She blushed immediately at the thought.

"What? No, I don't know him that well, I would feel funny doing something like that..."

Haru shook his head lightly.

"Nah, he acts like he doesn't like any kind of contact but he actually really likes it. It's sorta like a, 'Hey! I'm you're friend!' kind of thing to him."

She covered her cheeks with her hands and watched Haru curiously now. She contemplated over it for a moment and looked back at him.

"Are you sure?"

"Yeah, he'd want you to. Trust me on this. Me and him have been friends since we were little."

She looked down and nodded meekly. Tohru couldn't help but feel uneasy about this, but Haru seemed like a trustworthy person. She quickly stood and snuck towards the kitchen, and when she got there, she slipped inside as quickly as she had stood. However, just at that moment, Yuki was about to step through the doorway himself. Within moments smoke filled the air and left Tohru standing in a complete daze. The tray clanked loudly as it hit the floor, and the rice balls flopped onto the ground. Right in the middle sat a very bewildered rat.

Tohru stared blankly for a moment at where a human once stood, and Yuki felt panic slash through his heart the moment he realized what had just happened. By this point, Haru had gotten off the couch and stood behind Tohru watching the scene carefully. Tohru gasped and squeaked, dropping to her knees instantly.

"Oh my god! I'm so sorry, um, what just..."

The girl's voice died instantly. Her hands grasped at her chest, tearing at the cloth fighting for breath. Her peaceful eyes were now frigid with terror. A single voice, small, timid, spoke through the clouds of consciousness.

_You don't have to love everything..._


	5. Memories

_**Chapter 5 – Memories**_

**AN – **So I want to let readers know that I do plan on finishing this story. I've got a great feel on the story overall and I know exactly what I want to happen. It'll just take a little time, thanks so much for your patience xD

* * *

_Day 6_

"Hello Hatori!"

The doctor narrowed his eyes and rubbed his temples agitatedly. He hadn't planned on Shigure coming to visit so soon after their last meeting, and he could only hope that the bastard had a serious reason for his visit.

"What do you want, Shigure?"

"Aw, come now Haa-san. Am I not allowed to drop by anymore?"

Hatori chose not to answer and instead let out a long sigh. He moved and let his old friend inside. Shigure meandered in, taking his sweet time, and skimmed over the house lazily. Hatori followed him, and when they reached the living room, he left Shigure and walked into the kitchen. He knew Shigure wasn't the type to wait for permission to sit and thus didn't offer. As Hatori disappeared behind a wall, Shigure's eyes fell onto the coffee table and instantly found something of interest.

"Ah, Hari, good choice. The Count of Monte Cristo. I love this book."

As he set a pot of tea onto the burner, Hatori sighed, "Yes, I know."

He knew all too well, but he had to admit his curiosity over it had only been sparked when Shigure started obsessively reading it. That had to have been almost 5 years ago now. Back when he got kicked out of the estate. Hatori's eyes narrowed mildly at the memory, and he quickly turned to join his friend in the other room.

Shigure had opened the old book and was now smiling as he read over the first sentences. Hatori sat across from him and folded his arms. Although he had endured many of Shigure's random visits where Shigure practically ignored him the entire time, it was still frustrating.

"Shigure, what do you want?"

"Patience is a virtue, Hari."

Hatori's eyes narrowed coldly, and he sighed heavily as he reached into his pocket. He slipped out a cigarette and drew it to his lips. While Shigure had appeared to have been ignoring the other, he too pulled a cigarette from his kimono and lit it quietly.

"You know what I like most about this book?"

Hatori watched him steadily and silently inhaled. Shigure continued.

"He knows how to get _exactly_ what he wants."

Hatori's eyes closed aloofly as he replied, "But his means are far from acceptable."

Shigure smiled coolly at the comment and flipped the page. He decided to disregard the comment. He skimmed through a few more pages before Hatori's patience wore thin.

"Shigure. Why are you here?"

His voice was more demanding then earlier, yet somehow far softer as well. Shigure appeared to study the book for a while, though his eyes darkened the slightest touch. Truly, he wanted to talk to his oldest friend. He wanted to speak the words that had been hidden for so long. He wanted to crack open his chest and watch himself spill out. And he wanted Hatori to listen, to care, to know. Instead, Shigure smiled and looked at Hatori curiously, coldly.

"You look good. It must be nice without so much work on your plate."

Hatori shot a deadly glare at him, and Shigure recoiled. Ok, so that comment crossed the line. Then again, he had sort of meant it to.

"I can't believe you'd say that, Shigure," said Hatori, practically hissing the words through tight lips.

Shigure couldn't force his usual smile to the surface and waved at Hatori.

"Alright, I apologize. But you do look...well, I guess 'good' is the wrong word, but you look like you've had a decent–"

"Shigure," Hatori coldly interrupted. He knew how flippant his friend could get, and he wasn't about to let that happen during this conversation. Shigure just stared at him, faking innocence and confusion.

"What? I was only complimenting."

"Spare me."

Shigure studied him for a moment and then allowed a grin to wash over his face.

"You can't say that it hasn't been nice."

Hatori sent an even darker glare towards his cousin, silencing him immediately. The two stared at one another, delving in the others gaze as they sometimes did. It was the only way Hatori seemed to find any answers to his unspoken questions, and it was the only way Shigure seemed to feel any kind of closeness towards another person. Silence hung over them for the longest time before Hatori narrowed his eyes mildly. Shigure responded by lowering his head and inspecting the ground.

"You said that it's been a month."

Shigure stared through his eyelashes, the focus of his eyes distant and unseen.

_The ground was soft. The grass was dense and strong. The thick clouds hung low and dark, so near the point of breaking and yet no rain would come. The air lingered around him, cloaking him and hiding him from despondent sight._

_Three days had passed, and the clouds still would not pour._

Hatori narrowed his eyes over the table as though trying to see what his old friend saw.

"It's been longer, now."

_It seemed years had passed since wrens sung to the morning light. Eons had passed since he could last feel any kind of warmth. Everyone was so silent now. Those that bickered had drawn somber banners of peace, and those that commonly rejoiced hung their heads in shame and guilt. He was only one man, but oh, such judgment he would bring. _

"You should visit her," Hatori's voice grew tender and pained.

Shigure glanced up half-heartedly out of his small reverie, and as he nodded thoughtfully, he murmured with a depth of grace and love that Hatori had never seen.

"You're right. And I want to."

The second the phrase was complete, he looked straight at Hatori's still form. His eyes were solemn against the screened light, and an aloof smile glowered listlessly upon his face.

"But that doesn't mean I will."

* * *

"Ms. Honda!"

Yuki hopped forward until he was sitting by her knees. It killed him to see her in so much pain, and he sighed thankfully when Haru stepped forward and put his hands on her back. She shuddered relentlessly and covered her mouth. Her vibrant eyes were dull and vacant, yet twitched every so often as though a horror movie played inside her mind. Heaves racked her entire body as flashes flew over her eyes and pain shot through her heart. Face, places, names and situations, so many things flooded and consumed.

There was a family, the Sohma family. They were burdened, cursed, and the zodiac. The Zodiac! The people, the friends she had made, oh god all of the adventures and trials she endured replayed like a bad dream over and over. It was vague, but it became clear what had happened. Hatori erased her memory, she was sure of it. At least it explained why she had been feeling so strangely lately, yet just as her thoughts began to ease with understanding, something bulky and cruel dug into her shoulder and slashed at the fragile flesh. The smell of decay and fear danced upon the lakes of mud and filth, and her eyes widened.

She hacked out cries that were meant to be words, and her lungs heaved whispers that were meant to be breath. Haru looked at Yuki for a moment before kneeling beside her, and he tried to comfort her. She suddenly tensed and pushed Haru away, curling in on herself and staring wide-eyed at him.

"Don't stand so close to me!"

Yuki squeaked unconsciously and touched her knee, desperately trying to follow her movements. Tears sat thick in her eyes but would not fall, and she pulled her hands to her mouth again. Haru rubbed his arm aloofly and sat up straight.

"Please, Ms. Honda. Try to calm down," Yuki said as he tried to sound confident. It was harder then he thought.

She started to sob as all the joy, all the sorrow, all the fear and confusion began to settle. Even physical pain marked its presence, and her entire body ached. She wanted to laugh, cry, and scream. She wanted to fight, to embrace, to abandon, and acknowledge. The emotions consumed her, and soon she fell deathly silent. The two boys tensed watching her, and her arms slowly fell to her side. Yuki inched closer and pressed against her knee again.

"Ms. Honda, are you alright?"

Her eyes were cast in shadow, but Yuki could see the glisten of tears upon her cheek. She reached forward and picked him up roughly, but without anger.

"Yuki..." she whispered as she pressed him to her face. He stretched to embrace her as best as he could and dug his nose into her cheek. He wanted to cry right then, holding her as she held him, because she was his sole support. She was the one reason he kept fighting. Or, at least, it felt like it now, after everything had happened.

"I...I can't believe I forgot about you guys..." she said with a weak voice. She pulled him away to look at him better, and her grip on him lessened.

Yuki sighed and looked down, "Neither can I. I'm so sorry about all of this..."

Haru stood up and leaned back into his frame as he looked at Tohru.

"So you remember everything?"

She looked up at him, eyes still solemn but slowly regaining their characteristic glimmer. She shrugged and whimpered, "I think so. I remember all of you guys and the stuff we did. But…"

Her voice trailed off as her eyes unfocused just past him. Haru grinned and nodded to himself.

Haru's face became serious quickly as he spoke, "Good. I bet _someone_ would like to know."

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed a number. He held it to his ear, and boredly looked at Yuki as the person answered.

"Oh hey, Kyo, long time no talk," his voice was as aloof as ever.

Yuki twitched and snapped, "Don't tell him she remembered! What are you, insane?"

Haru smiled softly as he dutifully hung up on the rather confused cat, and shrugged lightly to himself, "I just thought he'd wanna know."

Yuki narrowed his eyes when Tohru suddenly gasped. He looked up at her when she started shaking him lightly.

"Why did I forget? What happened?"

Yuki sighed to himself quietly.

"I'm not really sure myself...I'm sorry..."

She shook him again, feeling snippets of hysteria starting to clip at her heart.

"What do you mean you're not sure? What do you know?"

Yuki grabbed one of her thumbs to keep from falling off, and she stopped shaking in order to save him the trouble. She set him down carefully and closed her eyes.

"I'm sorry Yuki. I didn't mean to act like that..."

Yuki looked up at her and waved a small paw.

"Don't worry about it, really, I understand why you're upset."

She leaned down on her hands to look him face to face, and her eyes narrowed curiously as she spoke, "So then, what _do_ you know?"

He rubbed the back of his head and shrugged lightly.

"Not much. I know Hatori told me that something bad happened to you. It sounded like you were hurt really badly."

Yuki's voice faltered as his eyes searched the ground for answers. He slowly let a sigh escape his chest, "He told me that he did what he had to."

Tohru studied his actions for a moment and clearly saw his pain. Yuki was such an independent person, yet he still needed a pillar that he could rely on. It wasn't until now that she realized that _she_ was that pillar. So, she asked a silly question, hoping that she could remind him of her happy and ditsy qualities, "So Hatori might know why?"

Haru sighed to himself and leaned against the arm of a chair. He played with his hair idly and said "Look, I know it might sound strange, but if he didn't want you to remember, maybe it's better that way. We probably shouldn't probe too much."

Tohru looked up at him, energy slowly returning to her face.

"So, does that mean you don't know either?"

He nodded and looked at her calmly.

"All I know is that Kyo was involved somehow."

She looked down and thought over it for a moment when suddenly Yuki changed back. She squeaked and turned away as he promptly got dressed.

Haru grinned as he watched Yuki, "You look just as good as I remember."

Yuki shot a glare at him as he tightened a button near his neck, "Don't say stupid things."

Haru chuckled to himself, and Yuki turned back to Tohru. He leaned down to look at her and smiled softly.

"I'm sorry about all the trouble we've caused."

She smiled cheerfully, "It's no trouble at all! I'm happy that I remembered. How could I forget about Haru and Momiji. Kyo, and your secret base!"

She giggled to herself, and a shocked Yuki couldn't help but smile. She was an angel. Simple as that. He would do anything to protect her. No one would hurt her so badly in the future. It was a silent vow he made at that moment. He leaned further down and with a gentle twist of the wrist, he brushed aside her auburn hair. He slipped even closer and rested his lips just beside her ear.

"It's so good to have you back."


End file.
